Moon Crazies
by love of pie
Summary: Set after 7x21, Dean gets his car back - along with an old friend. Rated T for language - but that is about it. Dean/Castiel


******A/N: Set after 7x21 - possible spoilers? Strong language on Deans part, of course. Also, you know - nothing is mine. **

* * *

Dean drove quietly down the old highway, loving the way his baby purred underneath his fingertips. God, he had missed his car. That night, when Sam had turned in, Dean had gotten up to take the impala for a spin without his brother talking to him, snoring at him or any other kind of disturbance. He hadn't even turned on the radio yet, wanting to just hear the engine roar as he swept down the middle of the road, lights cutting through the misty night, watching as the trees fled past.

Best. Fucking. Feeling. Ever.

He had hated giving the car up, but now that he had found it – with the help of Sam and maybe a quick note from Charlie scribbled on a yellow post it that he had found in the van they had been using before breaking into the 'death star' where Dick had totally been... well a dick. He wished he could say 'Thanks' to Charlie – he had actually really liked her, wished she given him some form of contact information, but from what he had gleaned from her, he knew he would never find her unless she wanted to be found. Dean swerved around a bend in the road, pressing his foot harder into the gas peddle, loving the feeling of his hair in the wind from his open window.

"You should slow down," a sudden, but quiet voice said from beside him.

Dean hit the brakes, his body slamming into the steering wheel as the car skidded to a halt. He looked up, gasping a little as the air had been knocked out of his lungs.

"Dude, what the fuck?" He choked out, looking at the still figure beside him.

Castiel looked down at Dean, who was still clutching his whole body to the steering wheel. "The way you were driving – it wasn't safe."

"So you thought just popping in would help matters?" Dean scowled, his brow furrowing. "Seriously man, that was not awesome. I could have totally wrecked her."

"You mean the car," Castiel stated.

Dean put his head down on the steering wheel, letting his breathing calm down to a steady pace. But he could feel his heartbeat pick up when he looked out of the corner of his eye to see the tan trench coat on the seat beside him. He was pissed off really. He couldn't really justify it anymore, his anger at Cas, his frustration about everything. In the mental ward, Dean had just wanted to hit that jaw with its constant 5 o' clock shadow, wanted to take his anger out on the smaller man – but at the same time he couldn't. He wouldn't. He loved Cas like his own brother, and yeah he had taken swings at Sam but Cas was different. Especially now.

"Dean," Cas said. "Did I say something wrong? Is this car a female?"

Dean looked up. Cas looked genuinely concerned that he had hurt Dean's feelings. His eyebrows were knitted up, his mouth slightly open in worry. Fuck.

"Nah man, it's cool," Dean muttered, sitting up. "But I ought to tell you – all cars are girls."

"I do not understand," Cas said, squeezing his hands together in his lap.

"It's a thing, I don't even know where it came from, but we call all different types of transportation girls – like boats or airplanes or cars." Dean shifted gear, and pressed on the gas peddle slowly, letting the impala slide into motion. "You've heard me call my car 'babe' or 'baby'..." He looked over at Cas who was staring out the side window at the trees. Dean sighed. After Castiel had woken up in the mental ward, he had had trouble concentrating on things, constantly changing the subject or just drifting off somewhere.

The car trundled on, with its occupants sitting in silence. Dean decided to ignore Cas, and instead pay every little bit of attention to his car. But despite his conviction of just enjoying the ride like he was by himself, he kept glancing over at the dark haired man beside him. It was like a tick or something, he kept turning his head slightly to the right only to jerk it back, and when he had controlled his head and neck, his eyes kept sliding over to the trench coat right next to him, the hands clutched in the lap. Fucking shit, he needed to pay attention to the road. He leaned forward a little, shifting his body closer to the wheel trying to block his vision of Cas. He glanced up into the sky.

"Whoa, look at the moon," Dean suddenly said, leaning forward even more looking up at the bright sphere in the sky, huge and yellow.

Cas leaned forward too, looking up at it, and when Dean looked over at him he saw that Cas was smiling.

"It is very beautiful," He said, placing his hands on the dashboard to see the sky better. Dean slowed down even more, also looking up at the moon, a stupid grin lighting up his face. Another reason why he loved living on the road – you got to experience stuff like this without city life around. Dean glanced back at the road and then suddenly made a swift motion, turning down a dirt road off the small highway.

Cas slipped, sliding on the bench seat a little closer to Dean, but he readjusted himself quickly, still staring at the moon.

They cruised silently down the dirt road, the moon continually blotted out by the overhanging trees. Castiel leaned back into the seat, watching the world go by out the window, a small smile still on his face. Dean had to concentrate on the road, trying to avoid potholes and the ditches on either side of the road, but he couldn't help but glance at the angel next to him one more time.

"What are you doing here Cas?" He asked, avoiding a hump in the road.

"What are we all doing here? I ask that myself a lot – especially of late," Cas murmured.

Dean sighed, "No, I mean, what are you doing in my car right now? Did you come to tell me something?" Dean looked quizzically at Cas, hoping against hope he had found something out about the stupid Leviathans.

"If you mean that I may have something to tell you about Dick Roman and the Leviathans – then no, I don't," Dean nodded – slightly disappointed. "I just wanted to sit with you." To his horror, Dean felt blood rush up his neck and face, making him feel hot and uncomfortable.

"H-how did you find me?" Dean coughed.

"I was watching you," Cas said, still looking out the window.

"Thanks – the creepy factor of our relationship just went way above comfort level and into - " Dean was cut off by an intake of breath from beside him.

"Dean, look!" Castiel pointed out the window. Dean slowed down, leaning around Cas to see what he was looking at. Through the trees a pretty decent sized pond was sheltered by the woods, the giant moon reflected in its still surface. Castiel turned to Dean, and then there was the flutter of wings and Cas was gone.

Dean didn't know if he was upset he had gone, or glad to have the car to himself again. But as he looked out the window again at the pond, he saw Cas standing in the water.

"Jesus fucking Christ," Dean swore, putting the impala in park and slamming the door open. He nearly ran to the water's edge. "Cas! What the hell are you doing?" He yelled. Cas was wading deeper into the water hole – the water already up to his chest.

"Dean, it is all so perfect," Cas said, looking up at the moon, his hands resting on top of the water.

"Yeah, yeah, just get out of the water," Dean said, stepping into the mud at the edge of pond.

Cas turned, looking at Dean, "Dean – I am not human. I cannot get sick."

Dean rubbed his forehead, almost embarrassed, "Right – sorry. I'm just you know - "

Suddenly a cold, wet hand lifted Dean's chin up, and his green eyes were met with the blue topaz ones of Cas'. "Dean, it is alright to care – no need to apologize."

Dean stared down at the smaller man, his blush returning, but even though he knew Cas was an angel – even if he was fallen – he couldn't help but notice just how fucking cold he was. "Dude – you are fucking freezing."

Cas dropped his hand, looking at his soaking clothes, "So? Does it matter to you in some way?"

"Okay look – I have a brother I basically raised, and I can't stand it when people are cold. It just really bugs me, okay? Let me see what I have in the trunk, maybe a towel or - " Before Dean could turn, Cas had walked back to the waters edge and sat down, kicking off his shoes and letting his feet slide into the mud. "What are you doing Cas?" Dean asked, warily stepping closer to the figure below him.

"I am appreciating nature, Dean." Cas said simply, digging his toes deep into the mud. Dean really wanted to swear, but instead he stood quietly, wishing the angel to stand up, instead of sitting in the mud like a forlorn wet cat or something. "The moon is beautiful, don't you think?" Cas asked.

"Uh," Dean glanced up at the moon. "Yeah – I'm the one that pointed it out, remember?" The moon had risen higher, but it looked just as huge as ever, and it was so bright, that when Dean actually took time to notice the pond he realized he could see everything quite clearly. The pond was large, and deep, and on the opposite bank, the trees leaned down into the water, their roots jutting from the ground from erosion.

"Listen Dean, everything is speaking," Cas suddenly said. Dean, annoyed but kind of intrigued, closed his eyes and let his ears listen to their fullest extent. At first he couldn't hear anything except the rustle of the wind through the trees. But slowly, as if the volume was being turned up he began to hear the crickets. They sang sweetly, and then they were joined by buzz of another insect. He heard the sound of a small creature picking its way through the undergrowth, and then the soft _hoo_ of an owl. Off in the distance a dog – perhaps a coyote howled.

"Whoa," Dean murmured under his breath. He opened his eyes, only to take a quick step back. Cas had stood up soundlessly and had in complete silence stood in front of Dean, his blue eyes searching his face.

"Whoa!" Dean said again, only much louder and more forceful. "Dude! Personal space! Seriously!"

"I was listening to your breathing, Dean." Cas said, almost in a sarcastic tone, as if to say _wasn't that obvious?_

Cas turned, looking back at the moon. Dean sighed, rubbing his forehead.

"Cas, let's get you dry," Dean tried again to get the angel to leave the pond but instead, Cas magically changed the subject again.

"Dean, I was reading the other day – in a little book store, quite nice really – I read something about the full moon, how it makes people go crazy. Did the book mean werewolves?"

"Uh," Dean was little taken aback by the sudden switch of conversation. "Uh... no. It's like this thing – and... I don't know." Cas looked at Dean with a pleading look. Dean sighed heavily, shoving his hands into his jeans pockets. "When there is a full moon, people say that we humans go a bit nuts. We do weird shit, strange things happen – but nothing really _supernatural_ or anything. It's more like the moons gravity... influences us to do things differently. Or something. I don't really believe in it, personally."

Cas turned back to the pond, "Oh."

Dean stood awkwardly behind him, not sure what to do. Castiel was still dripping wet, and Dean could almost feel the cold seeping out of him. But he knew he wouldn't be able to force him to do anything he didn't want to. Being an angel kind of constituted that, but also the fact that Cas had lost a hold of some of his marbles – well that didn't help matters. Dean was actually still quite amazed at how well Cas seem to be doing. Yeah, he got distracted easily, and he no longer liked conflict – which wasn't a bad thing – but he still seemed to have a grip on his reality. He actually really liked the curious, innocent – almost happy Castiel. It was nice for a change from the horrible darkness that was surrounding his life, like his failures, Sam still waking up in the middle of the night in sweats, Meg. Gah, Meg.

"Cas?" Dean asked hesitantly, stepping up next to him. "Was... Meg good to you? I know you were awake for a while before we got to you."

"Meg? Where?" Cas asked, his eyes almost lighting up. That hurt.

"No, Cas, I'm asking you _about_ Meg. Did she ever hurt you or anything?"

Cas looked quizzically up at Dean, one eyebrow lifted, "If I understand what you are saying – no. She never touched me." _Never touched me._ Dean wasn't sure what that meant really, but it made him feel better.

"Good." Dean said, shoving his hands into his pockets again, looking back up at the moon. They passed a moment in silence, Dean looking up, Cas looking down. Finally, out of awkwardness Dean broke the silence. "Too bad we can't see the stars. The moon is too bright."

"Dean look," Cas said. He had a pebble in his hand, and he gently tossed it into the water, obviously enjoying the ripples. Dean laughed gently.

"Do you know how to skip stones?" Dean asked, bending down and finding a smooth, round stone that fitted into his palm nicely. He glanced over at Cas to see if he was watching, and then threw the stone across the waters surface. Dean watched in satisfaction at Cas' reaction of delight and wonder. He bent down again and found another stone, but this time he handed it to Cas. "Hold it like this," he demonstrated.

Cas did so, and clumsily tossed the stone into the pond, making a splash. Dean handed him another, showing him again how to hold and then throw. Again, Cas failed to do so.

"Here," Dean said, moving closer to Castiel, placing the pebble in his hand, and then wrapping his own hand around the angels. Dean moved their hands together, letting Cas get use to the feeling, but he himself was distracted. Cas' hands, before so cold from the water, were extremely warm – almost hot. Out of curiosity, Dean pressed his arm into Cas' chest gently and sure enough – through the wet dress shirt, his skin was blazing hot. At first, Dean was worried – what if he was sick? He hit himself mentally. Angel. Remember. Idiot.

Dean let go of Cas' hand, and watched as the smaller man mimicked the same movement he had just impressed into him. The stone skipped twice.

Cas turned to Dean, a large smile spread across his face, his blue eyes glittering, his lips stretched across his white teeth and suddenly Dean had an overwhelming feeling of love rush over him. He couldn't stay mad at Cas, Cas was amazing, Cas was always there. And he wasn't always there for Cas. He had totally dumped him in the hospital, completely forsaken him when he knew something was wrong with Cas before he had taken all those souls from purgatory. He wanted to be there for Cas.

Maybe Cas was right – the moon did make you go a little crazy.

Cas had picked up another stone, and threw it across the water, making it hop three times. He turned to Dean as if for approval. Dean reached up with a cold hand, and placed it on the cheek of the angel beside him, keeping his head from turning.

"Dean, what are you doing?" Cas asked curiously.

"Going crazy," Dean murmured, and kissed Castiel softly.

* * *

**A/N: First FF ever gah. I don't really know how this all works, but I was bored as hell, felt like writing something.**


End file.
